Madness Within
by Vemongirl
Summary: When Lily gets a note from a lawyer saying she's got the inheritance from her dad, she grabs her friends to help her get over the past, so she can figure out what to do with the house. But when going through the house, they discover that it holds more secrets beyond having a bad past. Can they learn what lurks inside the walls of the house? (Also based off of game Layers of Fear)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lily I got some mail that was dropped off for you." I turned to see a co-worker holding a letter in his hand. I walked up to he and took it. I opened it as I then saw that it was a note from My father's lawyer, saying how My father died and left me everything.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Chiho asked as I noticed she had came up behind me.

"Just that my dad died and now I have to deal with going back home, again, which I really do not want to deal with." I told her as she patted my back. I shrugged my shoulders as I sighed, remembering all that happened within that house.

Flashback

 _"I know you're in there! I'm going to get you, you vermins!" my father screamed into the air as I hid in the closet, scared of being caught from my father. I luckily locked the door before I had gotten into the closet. I covered my mouth as I listened to the door shake and rattled._

 _"where is that key? darn it! Where's the key?"_ _He shouted as then his footsteps leaving entered my ear. I sighed as then I shrieked when the door was knocked on._

 _"Sweetie? is that you? It's me, Mama." I heard mother's voice enter the air as I stood up and walked towards the door, unlocking the door. I opened it as I then I hugged her as well as she hugged me._

 _"I'm so sorry sweetie. did he hurt you?" she asked as I nodded my head._

 _"He yelled at me when I accidently knocked over his bottle of gin." I cried as she held me tightly. she picked me up as she walked up the stairs and headed to my room. she tucked me into my bed as she kissed my forehead._

 _"I promise that it's going to soon be alright. I promise you that I will grant you freedom." she promised me as she held me tightly, "Okay i'm going to shut the door and lock it. In case of daddy going mad." she stated as I shook my head towards her. she stood up and walked towards the door , opening it then shutting it and then locked it from both inside and out. that was the night my mother killed herself and I was sent to the city to find a new family to care for me._

End of flashback

"Lily, you okay? Lily snap out of it!" I turned to see Chiho was still standing behind me, with a sad gleam in her eyes.

"Hey. I'm... I don't know. I got this letter from my father's lawyer and so I have to go and see what I can do with the house and all that." I explained as she nodded.

"Do you want me to help you out?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I will need some support and all that." I answered as she jumped up and down.

"I'll get Mister Mau, Emilia, and Shiro. We'll all go and help you out. I know how much you had a bad experience with your family." Chiho stated as I shook my head. Chiho was the only person I told about my past.

"Thanks Chiho." I told her as she hugged me.

"Great, i'll get calling them." Chiho announced as she went on to search for Mister Mau. I laughed as I stood up, rereading the letter as I sighed. _This is going to be a reawakening of a nightmare._


	2. Chapter 2

"I refuse to let Mau and Shiro go to this girl's house." Emilia shouted as she pointed straight towards her enemies. Mau and Shiro stared up at Emilia, who was glaring at them like there was no tomorrow. Mau and Shiro, sat down, held their suitcases tightly after the attempt of Emilia unpacking them. Emilia was called down to meet them there with her suitcases, but she never expected them to be going along for the ride.

"Emilia, this girl had a bad past. I can't tell you guys about it, since of her swearing me to keep it a secret. She needs all the support she can get to help her out with this." Chiho begged her as Emilia turned her back towards Mau and Shiro.

"I know about bad pasts, because of this thing call that guy killed my father! But why them? I mean seriously, out of all the people in the world, you chose those two." Emilia asked as she peered at them from the corner of her eyes.

"Because, Lily knows them and also you because you three are always around her. Mostly the fact Mau works there, then Shiro will come and help with whatever Mister Mau says and you always come to pester Mister Mau." Chi stated as Emilia glared at her.

"Pester? More like keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to be a big villain. Do I have to remind you that he's the Devil himself!" Emilia stated, waving her arms like a mad woman.

"I would go and help her through whatever she need to get through." Mau spoke out as Shiro shook his head.

"If my master goes, then I shall go." Shiro claims as Emilia growls.

"Don't worry, Emilia! You'll be there with her and keep an eye on them as well." Chi announced as Emilia shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, if it means that much if we all go with her to this house of hers from her past, then we can go, but those two need to be on their best behavior!" Emilia shouted as they nodded.

"Fine! I'll call work and get off to help Lily with dealing with this house thing." Mau stated as he stood up as Chi hopped up and down.

"Thank you guys! You guys won't regret any of this at all. If I could tell you the story of her, you'll understand why she'll be needing all her friends to be there." Chi stated as Emilia's eyes widened.

"All her friends?" Emilia asked as she turned to Chi.

"Yeah. Me, Mau, Shiro, and you." Chi stated as Emilia was shocked.

"Wait, you mean she only has four friends?" Emi questioned. She might not be popular where she came from, but she had more then four friends.

"She doesn't really have a good social personality. Sometimes it's hard to get her to talk to someone, and help her interact with people, since of her experiences with her family." Chi explained as Emilia now big time felt like a jerk towards Lily.

"Well we'll be there for her, she can count on us." Shiro claims as then a knock came into their ears. Mau stood up as he walked to the door, opening it up. She was a teenage girl wearing a pair of black knee boots with purple leggings under a black leather skirt with a black crop top with her long brown hair with purple and blue highlights in it, to the side of her pale skin face. Her dazzlingly violet eyes shined brightly.

"Um... are you guys ready?" she asked as Mau nodded his head.

"Ready as ever can be." Mau stated as Lily blushed a bit while she looked down at the ground.

"I'm really sorry for asking you to come. You don't really have to come." she told him as he shook his head.

"Nonsense, anything to help you." Mau claimed as she smiled.

"Of course. We will. Any friend of Mau is a friend of mine, and I shall help that person out if need be." Shiro said as Lily's eyes widen then she started laughing her head off.

"You're so funny." Lily told him as she waved her hands.

"I got my car out front. So you guys can put your stuff in the trunk." She claimed as she walked out towards a red Mitsubishi Evo X.

"WOW! No way! That's you car!" Mau said as he ran to the car and laid on the hood of the car, "I think I'm in love."

"Sire, we're not getting the car." Shiro stated as then Lily turned to face him.

"Sire?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"Um... it's a joke me and Mau pull on each other." Shiro stated as she nodded.

"Then do you mind if I take your bag, sir?" she played along as she smiled while Shiro shook his head.

"I got it." he said as she laughed and they all got their stuff in the trunk. After they were all finished, they hopped into the car and drove off to God only knew where.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is it?" Mau asked as I rubbed the back of my neck. it was a broken down mansion, that almost looked like it had been consumed by flames or something along the lines.

"Yeah, well, in the letter that was sent to me, it took a couple of years to realize that my father was dead, since no one wanted to check on him. For reasons." I stated as I walked to the door. I pulled out the key as I unlocked it. I opened it as I saw the foyer, turn upside down. I walked past the cabinets that were filled with papers, art supplies and of course bottles. Hanging in between the cabinets was a painting of my father's work. it was a bird taking a child away.

"Wow your father had a... a... well..." Mau went, trying to find the words, but I shrugged it off. I walked over a book selves as well as watched my step of ink like puddles. I opened the door as we enter the living room. it was a total wreck. paint everywhere, wood broken to bits and of course bottles everywhere.

"I do not wish to be rude, but your father was a pig." Shiro said as Chi hit him with her elbow.

"Go right ahead and insult him. I don't get a care about him anyway." I told him as they stared at me. I walked past a broken lamp as I walked to the kitchen. opening the door, I was hit with the stench of rotten food hitting my face. I wanted to vomit, but I held firm and inspected it. I looked at the dust covered cupboards, ovens and counters, staring up at the metal hanging from the ceiling, holding onto spoons and other stuff. I looked at the wall where a picture with a broken bowl with nothing really to it.

"Funny, I thought he added fruit." I told myself as I noticed the wall was covered in ink too, "Where is all the ink came from? he didn't even like ink unless it was needed to write something. I was careful to step over broken glass of bottles as I headed towards the pantry. I started to breath harshly as a flash back came running into my head.

Flashback

" _I swear if that dog doesn't shut up!" My father shouted as I walked to the door, opening the door when the dog came running into it, whining as it ran pass me. I started crying as then I jumped with my father's voice entered my ear._

 _"How the H... Did you get out? Go on, Get out of here! Before I find a way to keep you in there for good!" He screamed._

end of flashback

"Lily? you okay?" I turned to see them staring at me. I wiped my tears from my face.

"Yeah." I answered as I opened the door seeing it was damaged in the most weirdest way. there were bricks as if there was a wall and it was damaged. I then noticed that there was something hanging from the wall. I walked into it as I pulled it off. it was one of my drawings. it was of my dad holding the dog by the neck over the counter, while I was on the floor crying.

"That's something." Shiro said as I nodded.

"yeah, my dad hated my sweet doggie." I stated as I walked out of there, tucking the picture in my pocket and heading towards the next place. I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. it was a mess and smell of death. I peered in the tub as I wanted to barf. inside it was dead rats.

"EW!" Emi screamed as I went pass it and into a closet that was by the stairs. I opened it as I saw the rat traps, remembering how he said he heard them crawling all over the place. I bent down as I saw another picture I made. it was me surrounded by mouse traps with eyes on it. with that I remember one of the many nights I hid in it.

Flashback

 _"I can hear you in there! I'm coming, you little furry B...! You're not getting away this time!" He screamed as I turned around and ran towards the door and locked the door quickly. I backed to the end of the wall as I listened to him trying to open it._

 _"Where's the key? Where is it? I'll be back!" he yelled._

 _"There's no rats!" I heard my mother screamed as then my father and mother went back and forth about the rats._

end of Flashback

As I walked in more, a box of mouse traps almost hit me.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Shiro asked as nodded.

"Yeah. This was one of his sickness. he thought there were these rats, but even the people sent to kill them insisted there was none." I explained as they were confused about this all. I walked out of it and headed towards the basement. I walked down the cold stone stairs as I jumped when the stand with candles dropped for some reason.

"Miss Lily! Are you alright?" Shiro shouted as they came running into the basement. I nodded as I headed into the basement. there was clusters of crates and other things here and there as I then remembered another memory.

flashback (I bet you're now ignored)

 _it was of my mother, playing on the piano as she looked gloom. Why, I had thought, mommy likes the piano. I started to head towards her as then my father shouts came **over** towards me. _

_"I told you never to come down here!" he screamed as I stared to cry and ran out of there, running as fast as I could._

end of flashback

"Miss Lily, I found another picture you made." I turned to Mau, who held another picture. it was mother in her wheelchair as I was playing on the piano. She was making me play, because she couldn't play herself.

"That's my mother. she got sick after the accident. she couldn't play the piano anymore, so she made me play for her." I answered.

"That didn't please." Mau said as I nodded.

"It was better then my dad. He insulted my love of crayons. called it not real art." I told them as then something caught my eye. I placed the picture of it in my pocket with the others as I grabbed the letter. I peered at it closely as I read it...

 **Dear Mr and Mrs Kirkstein**

 **I once again implore you to give me back my daughter. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back.** **Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back.** **Give her back. Give her back. Give her back. Give her back.** **Give her back. Give her back.** **Give her back.** **Give her back.**

 **with best regards...**

"Wow, that some letter." Emi said as I sighed.

"Yeah, I remember my guardians, talking if moving away would be the best, which we did and we never heard of him." I explained, "Now let see what else there is in this house." I told them all as I went up the stairs, wondering which room was I going to next.


	4. Chapter 4

I went up the stairs as I went searching the cabinets as I found a letter. I peered at it as I read.

 **My Beloved**

 **I've been thinking about what happened I've been trying to understand.**

 **My Dear...**

 **Help me. I just don't understand. why would you do it? did you feel like there was no other way? Tell me, God ... it! What did I do to deserve this? I did my best, you know I did I gave you everything.**

 **You Selfish F... Whore! Why would you do this to us?**

"Maybe because of this thing called you were a drunk! A disgusting heartless drunk! She killed herself to free herself from this hellish prison to free me from you Maybe if you were a better husband and father, maybe she wouldn't have done it! But no! you were a total a..!" I shouted at the letter, and started to cry.

"Um... Lily?" I turned quickly as I looked at them. I wiped my eyes as I tried to hide the sadness, but my secrets were out.

"Hey, you heard all that?" I asked them as they nodded their heads, "Sorry about that." I told them as I went to the cabinets again and saw a watch. I picked it up as I saw my picture was crossed out.

"Lily, you want to tell us what happen behind these walls?" Mau asked as Chi glared at him.

"Mister Mau, be nice. Lily deserves to tell us when SHE wants to tell us, not you!" Chi shouted as he flinched.

"Crystal." he said as she turned to me.

"So next place." she asked as I nodded. I then turned to see the room I hated the most... father's art room. I took a deep breath as I walked towards it as they followed my every step. I opened the door and went into it. It was drenched in paint and broken down, trunks filled with both paint and bottles. as I touched the middle, I saw another of my pictures. I bent down, picking it up as I looked at it. one half was with me and mother standing outside, happy with each other, while on the other was of my father, who was inside with his canvas, with his face drenched in red. I remember one of the many memories that got the best of me.

Flashback

 _I was standing in front of a canvas as on one side was the paint set and the other was my crayons. I grabbed the crayon, since I loved crayons. when I was about to draw on it, my father's screams enter the air again._

 _"What are you doing? Put that down! You're much too old for that childish nonsense!" he shouted as I jumped a bit._

 _"Honey enough! Give her some air!" Mother's voice saved me as she pulled me out of the room and out of the house, saving me from there._

 _"There, there, my sweet angel. don't be fearful. I got something for you." she said as she pulled me to the side of the house. there was a lovely theatre place there. it was a weird thing with eyes on top of it with arms holding the curtains. there was also a man. he was tall and thin and a teenager. He had on black leather boots with tan pants and a back shirt with straps on his shirt. he had medium purple hair with bright purple eyes that focused on me the whole time I came towards him._

 _"Good evening, dear. I heard it was your birthday. I grant to you a show!" he said as I clapped to him. he then snapped his fingers as then a puppet that was a girl with a red hood came walking down the stage. then a wolf show up behind the girl._

 _"The little girl in red was walking through the woods, When suddenly out of nowhere, jumped out you-know-who." he went on saying as suddenly a wolf came sliding into the picture with the little girl standing in front of him, "Eyes glowing bloody red, teeth sharp as a razor. And yet the Big Bad wolf did not seem to faze her. Be careful, little girl, the big bad wolf sneered. You're in Fantasy Land where things ain't what they seem. Oh shush, you big old meanie" the frightened girl exclaimed. You're the only threat in this wonder land. with my magic crayons, I can do no harm. I can make the trees yellow, turn them upside down. turn grass into candy, make the sky go red. I can do whatever pops into my head. the wolf was unimpressed with the show of skill." he said as it changed with the wolf standing up its paws reaching out for her in a way as Red was standing beside him._

 _"You do have the power to do as you will. Alas, I Humbly urge you to practice restraint, for you are responsible for what you create. You're nasty, jealous, and mean. said the little girl. I just want to have fun and you want me to learn. I wish a big old rock would fall down from the sky and crush your big bad mouth into a minced meat pie. Don't do it! I beg you, the big bad wolf cried. you lack scale and perspective, my sweet little child. but it was too late, his warning fell on deaf ears. down came the rocks and smashed the all to smithereens." as then came rocks falling from the sky. then it was all over._

 _"That was very sad." I told him as he laughed._

 _"Sometimes we don't get happy endings." he answered as then mother thanks him for the show and we were back inside the house. when I was inside the living room, my father grabbed me and pulled me to his art room. he threw me inside as he locked the door. he dragged me to the canvas as he handed me the paint brush, making me take it. he made me paint trees._

 _"Let's try to find them a more poignant season, when they are wiser and have some stories to tell..." some times I went to grab crayons, but he told me over an over._

 _"No! Put that down! You were Doing so well." then he went on describing the painting._

 _"...they sway in the breeze but are none the wiser! just like you!"_

 _"Ah, yes, the autumn of life. when man seeks shelter from the elements. Let see how our little hut fares when the skies grow dark."_

 _"You see? in the end, all we take for granted is fragile and temporary. man passes, while nature endures. speaking of which, I don't think our proud stallion likes the weather. lets brighten things up a bit."_

 _finally I was able to finished, but it wasn't pretty. It was where the horse was dead, the house, burned down. I ran out of there and ried to mother about what he made me draw. they fought to the end of the night._

end of flashback

"This is a pretty picture." I turned to see Shiro holding another one. I placed the pictures into my pocket and looked at the picture he had. it was a picture of a dog turn in half with strings connected to a heart.

"Yeah. that was another drawing I made." I said as I put it along with the other.

"Hey there's letter of complains from this place that says that he couldn't add what he wanted to describe rats." Mau shouted as I sighed.

"That was dad and his rats." I explained, "he had a weird thing about them as if the were everywhere but not once did I see one." I answered as I waked out of there and up the landing.

"What did happen in this house? I don't mean to be rude or anything of that. i'm just wondering." he explained as I nodded.

"When I was a little girl, my parents weren't the kindest. Only my mother was the caring. she would protect me from the beatings and hate from my father. One day she came to me after one the many fights with my father and she said she had hired a man with wings as black as night and eyes gleaming of violet. that will keep me safe from everything." I answered as I walked higher to the upper level, wondering what else was lurking inside its walls.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up the landing, passing some of my father's sick art works. I listened to my friends complains about them as I passed a boarded up window, as if to hide something that he done. I walked up more stairs as I reached the landing where I entered my father's office, which was more a mess then ever. the shelves were l messed up, floor broken, walls cracked, and ink everywhere. I stepped over towards his desk as I remembered an old memory, so lost to me.

flashback

 _I was standing in the living room, looking for something as I walked to the wall, seeing a picture of my mother and my dad. me trusting mom more, I went to her side and headed towards the door. I opened it as I then saw I was in a room I forgotten._

 _"Oh, hey there, come on don't be afraid. It won't bite. here... try for yourself." my mother's voice told me as I turned to see her piano. I hopped onto the seat as I looked at it. I didn't really know about pianos at all. I pressed on the keys, wondering if it was the right ones. that was until dad started shouting._

 _"Whoever's pounding on that piano, quit it! Did I not make myself clear?! If you can't do it right, then don't do it at all!" he shouted as I then didn't want to play piano while I pulled my head into the skirt of her dress._

 _"You know what? I have an idea. go get your crayons." she whispered to me as I did what I was told. when I came back and handed them to her. she drew on the piano... HER PRIZED PIANO! with the crayons and her music sheets and show me what I was to do. when I did what the music sheets and the keys said, father walked in._

 _"Not bad, talent runs in the family." he said as he kissed my head. I then remembered that he said something about talking to mother, which I walked out of there, but I could hear the argument from across the halls and into my room._

end of flashback.

"That painting sure sends me chills." I heard Mau say as I then heard someone slap him in the head, "What was that for? she said it was okay to insult her father and that she doesn't care!"

"Doesn't give you the excuse to be mean!" Emi shouted as I turned to them.

"That's not even the worse of his paintings." I explained as I peered in the draw of the desk. there was a will. saying how everyone would get his insanity, hell or something including the made up rats, but for me... I got everything else. the house, the gardens, everything.

"See he's not that bad of a father?" Emi stated as I glared at her.

"Did you have a father that threw beer bottles at you? or made you do things you don't like at all? or how about hurt your mother in front of you and threaten to kill you too? or also the part where you saw your mother cut herself to bits as she tells you 'I will see you again, but for now you're free.'" I asked as then Emi was shivering. I took a deep breath in and out.

"I'm sorry. he really wasn't that good of a father." I declared as they nodded.

"Wasn't that good? that's a kind thing to say! what he did was sick! even the mighty devil wouldn't beat up a child." Shiro explained as Mau nodded his head.

"Well, anyway to the next room." I said as I walked out of the office and down the hallway beside it. I opened the first door and sure enough his pictures of mother, laid there, rotting away.

"Wow he was obsessed about someone." Mau said.

"My mother. I heard that he told someone that she haunted him, making him mess up with the painting over and over again." I answered as I walked towards the last room in the hallway. It was my room.


	6. Chapter 6

"This was your room? It's kind of dull and all that?" he said as I walked around it. seeing the emptiness. only a single painting laid on the wall... it was me, standing up with sadness and terror within my eyes. it brought back the most dreadful memory of them all. he had me stand in front of him as he painted me, telling of a story where I was the princess and there was a witch and dog that was hunting me down. when he was done, I was crying and he tried to comfort me, but I ran out of there and to mommy. She yelled at him for doing that and he insulted me for going to her whenever it gets rough for a mere second.

"This one has to be the most saddest picture you made Lily. it's of you sitting on a chair and your father glaring at you while he paints you." Shiro said as I looked to see the picture. I took it as I placed it as well along with the pictures I already had.

"Yeah and then there's my mother and father's room." I explained as I walked out and towards the bedroom. I walked in and sure enough, it was a mess as well. ink all over the place, bottles everywhere, and also the bed torn to shreds. I walked to the photograph machine as I turned on the music. it was a recording of a song I long forgot the name, but it brought the memories of my mother screaming out, begging me to help her, and to grant her pills to cure it, but since I didn't have the power to get her the pills she needed, I would play this song, and it would cure her.

"This place doesn't even look remotely livable. How did your father live in this rat hole? I swear i'm shock there's no rats that lived her." Shiro said as he opened the cabinet and then bending down to pick something up, "I take that back on the picture you sitting down in that chair while your father paints you is the saddest, this one beats it by a landslide." I walked to him as I took it from his hand. It was of me hiding in the cabinet where father would yell at mother for no reason at all as she laid, helplessly in her bed.

"Yeah, I would go to her when she needs company, and if my father would be coming up, she told me to hide in the cabinet, until she was sure i could come out. i woul listen to his sick words of anger." I explained as Emilia started to cry.

"I lost my father to death, but you got it worse then me." Emi stated as I nodded.

"Ready to leave?" I asked.

"Wait a second what about that room over by this one. Aren't we like supposed to you know check that out or something?" Mau asked as i turned to him.

"Father always locked it. He probably still has it locked." i answered.

"Well maybe this could help?" I turned to Shiro, who was hold a key in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" i asked as i took it from his fingers.

"It was on your father's desk." he answered as i nodded. i walked out of there as i then turned to the room i hated the most, beside the art room. this room held my most saddest of memories, because sometimes my father would pull me into the room and hit me and beat me over and over again. i placed the key in the lock and turned, opening the door and walked into the room. I moved around as i found a stand with candles on it, which i lit and looked at the room as i then gasped as i stared at the sight. it was filled with things from my room. my dresser, my toys, my music box, and even my crayons made it here. over my dresser was a picture of me holding a flower.

"Wow, i think this is he way of saying how sorry he was for what he did to you." Emi stated as i clenched my fist and grinded my teeth.

"This B... thinks he can do this and think i would forgive him! I lost everything because of him and he thinks this painting is going to solve everything!" I shouted as i ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Lily! Come back!" i heard them shouting as i walked passed the art room, which caught my attention. i walked to it as i peered inside. the shelf that was on the wall had moved. when they came down the stairs i turned to them.

"Did one of you guys moved the shelf in the art room?" i asked as i pointed inside. they peered into it as they all shook our head.

"That's it we're living. bye!" Mau stated as he started pushing us out the door.

"No! I want to what's going on!" i shouted as i walked out of the pile and into the room. i gasped when i saw that there was now a hole in the wall, which the shelf had hid.

"Okay, that's totally weird." Emilia said as i walked to it, seeing a canvas. i pressed my hand on the rag that covered it and pulled it down to see a blank canvas. suddenly the door slammed shut as we turned to look at it.

"That's not good." Chi said as i didn't pay attention to her, only to the man that was now in the room with us.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at the man that was in front of us as suddenly Mau, Emilia, Chiho and Shiro saw the man too. he was a teen boy with medium purple hair, violet eyes, that shined with lust and determination, a smile that gleamed with madness and want. he had on black leather boots with tan pants and a black long sleeve shirt with straps and buckles on it. on his back, were giant black wings that spread out to make themselves look bigger and tougher.

"Well, well, well look who finally came back. My prize." he said as he walked towards me. I walked back as then Mau and Shiro walked forward.

"Lucifer why are you here? out of all the place, you came here." Mau asked as I turned to him.

"You know him? are you guys friends or something?" I asked as Shiro shout his head.

"Know each other, yes. friends, not even close to the title." Shiro answered as Lucifer laughed.

"Yeah well if you excuse me, i'm here to take up my prize, so if you now will leave, so that my prize and me will get this house back on track and everything like that." he said as Mau stood in front of me.

"You're not getting her. end of story." Mau told him as Lucifer growled.

"YES I AM! I waited so long for her! She's my prize!" Lucifer yelled, which shook the house a bit.

"She's not a prize to be won. she's a woman, who deserves her freedom." Shiro stepped in as Lucifer laughed at them both.

"Oh... you two gone soft on me, haven't you sire? but I don't think so." he said as then he snapped his fingers. Mau, Shiro, Chi and Emi started flying out of the room. I stared in fear as he came closer to me, slowly pulling my hair from my eyes, "It's been hard to wait for you, but finally that bat drop dead, and the letter went to you, and here you are back in my grasp." he stated as his eyes widened, filling more of insanity.

"Why are you here?" I asked as he smirked.

"Your mother called upon me, which I answered her dearly. She told me her problems and what she desire of. I explained to her that the thing she was asking of me was beyond what she could grant me. then that was when I saw you, you grabbed my attention quickly. I made a deal if I do what she asked of me, she would give up her soul and you, which she was willing to do to with ease." he answered me as he pulled me closely, "Because either way, you'll be safe from harm."

"What if I don't want to do it?" I asked as he smirked.

"Oh, you don't want to see what I can do to you if you disagree with my want of keeping you." he stated, "Be smart and come willingly."

"Well I'm not going." I told him as I ran out of the room. as I opened the door to the art room, I gasped. I was in a colorful room with stuff here and there. some I didn't know what it was. I walked in as suddenly a bright light filled my eyes, blinding me into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome Lily to a demon's dream world of madness!" Lucifer called out as I peered up. He was on a stack of blocks as he towered over me. His eyes gleamed with insanity with want with a sickening pleasure of the sight of what was happening before him. I stood there as he then flew down to face me, "This is where demons keep their prey. it's different for each demon, so then they don't get another demon's treasure, which ends up bad. I'm glad about that, because if i heard someone took you away from me, then i'm going to be mad."

"What do you want from me?" I shouted as he smirked.

"Follow the toy cat." he said as he then vanished into thin air. I was confused until I heard a meow, causing me to looked down. there at my feet was my old tool cat, Mr. Scooter, was a black body and tailed cat with red wheels and a yellow face that smiled at me.

"Mr. Scooter? I thought dad threw you away when I was four." I told it as it tilted its head. it then looked forward and started rolling away. I followed it as suddenly voices came into my ears.

"You're disgusting! Look at you! You're nothing!" my father's voice entered my ears as I felt my heart start to pound in my chest.

"Me? You're the beast! Why don't you drink my ugliness away like you always do?" my mother's voice shouted at my father's as I felt my eyes started to well with tears.

"You b...! I do what I can to help you!" father shouted back. silence entered as then my mother's voice entered again.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?" my mother asked as I remembered this conversion. it was when I was five years old, I heard them arguing about something and me being the curious and caring child I went to save the day. I walked out of my room as I went to see what was happening.

"Mommy, I heard you fighting?" I heard my childish voice spoke. I could now feel my mother walking towards me and wrapping her arms around me as if to protect me from a beast.

"Come on sweetie let's us get you to bed." mom told me as she walked through the hall to my room.

"GO and run off like you always do." Father screamed out at my mother as she slammed the door. she tucked me into bed as she moved my hair so that I could see her better.

"My dear, I promise that soon you'll be free from all of this." Mom told me as I nodded.

"Mommy, will you be with?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I might not be with you in human form, but I will in spirit. I am going to be giving you a guardian angel to help you through it." she stated as I nodded my head to her. I felt my eyes start to water as I then fell on my knees on the cold stone ground, tears filling my eyes.

"Please stop this!" I ordered as I covered my ears from the voices, but the sound of footsteps entered my ears. I glanced up as I saw Lucifer smirking down at me.

"This isn't even the beginning of the fun." he said as he covered my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"We got to get in there! Lily needs our help with fighting against Lucifer!" Mau shouted as he banged on the door over and over again with his shoulders and fists. They stood on the burned down porch, watching Mau attempt to hurt himself with banging against the door while they thought about a plan to actually get in there.

"Sire, if I may say this to you, but that's not working. You have been banging that door for about an hour or so and it hasn't even made a dent in the wood of the door, so it's a sign that we're not going to be able to get that way." Shiro told Mau, who glared at him.

"Well you got any other suggestions of how to get in there, because if you do have some other idea then the one I got, then I want to hear them?" Mau asked Shiro, who shook his head towards Mau with disappoint.

"Hitting the door over and over again, doesn't seem like it's doing you much help either! You need to stop that before you hurt yourself and we already are worrying about one person, so I don't want to add to that list of people to worry about. Lily needs you, so act mature for once in your life, Satan!" Emi yelled at him as Mau walked off the porch heading towards the car.

"What can we do then Emilia? She's stuck in there with that awful man and we're stuck out here, locked from entering, so that we don't save her! How are we going to be able to go in and save her when we don't have a plan to get in to do so?" Chi asked as she thought about all the terrible things that that creature was doing towards Lily.

"I don't know what we can. All I know is that we can't lose our heads or else..." Emi started when a horn started beeping causing them to turn to see Mau driving towards them with the car heading straight at them.

"MOVE!" Shiro shouted as he grabbed Chi and pushed her to the side as Emi moved to the other while Mau slammed the car into the building. The dust flew into the air as wood fell from where they had been to the ground. Emi, Chi and Shiro stood up as they saw Mau out of the front seat behind the door.

"Are you nuts?" Emi asked him as she stomped towards him, "You could have killed us, Mau! What is wrong…" she went when suddenly she watched as Mau pointed towards the house. She turned as she gasped at the sight before her.

"Wow what happened to the house?" Chi asked as she and Shiro walked behind them. The inside of the house looked like a fun house, a creepy disturbed fun house. As Mau shut the door to the car, the car started up. They screamed as they watched it reverse out of the house as suddenly the wood flew back up to their place. Soon it looked as if Mau didn't drive a car into the side of the house.

"Well, well, well!" they turned as they saw Lucifer flying above them, "New players in the game. Will they live or will they die? Ah… Who cares how about we cut to the chase and begin this game, shall we?" with those words, he vanished into the air.

"What did he mean 'game'?" Emi asked as suddenly a growling entered their ears. They looked down as they saw a large dog that was deformed, and looked as if it had been beaten. It growled as it then pounced.


	10. Chapter 10

They screamed with fear beating within their hearts as they moved out of the dog's way, not wanting to be dog food, but it vanished into thin air just like Lucifer had a couple of minutes ago. They pushed themselves off of the ground, dusting themselves off from the dirt and dust that was on them, as they were now standing up as they saw that they were now in a room that was only lit with little glowing drops of the stuff.

"Where are we? What happened to the dog?" Chi asked them as they shrugged their shoulders at the question for they didn't know themselves of where they were at all or in fact where the dog had gone to nor did they know if that dog was coming back to attack them. They turned around to see a small little table with a board on top of it.

"What is that?" Emi asked as they looked at it.

"It's a Spirit Board, you know, one that you ask questions and it answers them for you." Mau stated as Emi and Chi shivered at the thought of it being there.

"Maybe if we ask it where Lily is, it might tell us where she is." Shiro suggested as Mau nodded. He touched the moving piece as he sat down.

"Where's Lily?" he asked, but nothing happened, nothing moved, and nothing came.

"What are those weird dots over the letters?" Chi asked as Mau looked at it.

"It's not a Spirit Board. It's a Devil Board." Shiro claimed.

"What's the difference between a Spirit Board and a Devil Board?" Emi asked them.

"A Spirit Board is where you ask questions and it answers them. A Devil Board is where you put something in and it shows you it, like say we put Lily, it will show us Lily." Mau explained to them.

"So, what are you waiting for? Put in Lily's name and let see where she is." Emilia ordered him as Mau growled. He did what he was told as he typed in her name. When he put in the last letter, the word disappeared as Chi gasped.

"Look!" Chi ordered as they peeked up. There in front of them was a little girl, drawing on paper.

"That's not Lily. This board doesn't work." Emi whined as Mau glared at her.

"Emi, that's Lily when she was younger. Maybe this might help us find out where Lily is." Shiro suggested as he walked up to the little girl. He peered down to see that she was drawing a picture of her dog eating people.

"What are you drawing?" Shiro asked as the girl looked up.

"My doggie." She answered in a creepy sinister voice.

"What's he doing?" he asked more.

"He's eating daddy." Lily stated as she colored in the dog's fur, "Don't tell daddy." She whispered as he nodded his head.

"Thank you." he told her as he walked towards his group.

"Get rid of her! anyway, please, just make her disappear from my sight, sire." Shiro pleaded as his eye twitched at the mere sight of her while the others shivered at hearing what she was drawing her dog to do.

"What should I type in now?" Mau asked.

"Mother!" Chi stated as they turned towards her, "What? The mother was the reason Lucifer is here in the first place, so why now ask her what she wants and see if maybe she might know what to do with Lucifer." Chi explained as Mau sighed. He then typed in mother as then out went the child and in place of her was a woman, deformed and drenched in black. She was weeping as she shook her head here and there.

"Chi, you wanted her, you ask her." Mau told her as Chi shivered as she forced herself to go to the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am. Can I ask you something?" Chi asked as the woman turned to show her deformed face.

"What is that?" the woman questioned Chi.

"Um… well we were wondering if you can tell us why you hired Lucifer to take your daughter away and if you might help us finding her." Chi stated as the mother floated to her feet.

"I will answer." She said as they all waited for her to speak.


	11. Chapter 11

"It was a long time ago when my sick, malice husband, may he rot in his grave, asked me to marry him, I said yes. We were happy. It seemed like a fairy tale, but then it turned around into a living hell!" the mother stated as she floated through the air.

"Is that when you called Lucifer to help you out with your husband's abuse towards you and your daughter?" Emi asked as the mother shook her head.

"Not yet. It was a few years later when I called upon him. Through those years before calling Lucifer were a living hell to go through, since I gotten a sickness that interfered with my music life and my normal life. My husband would torment me by not giving me the pills that would help with the pain I went through, whenever we fought with each other or whenever he choose to his art before me, which he did all the time, causing Lily to be responsible with the pills, but she didn't understand, so that didn't work well either. But that wasn't the worse torment of them all." The mother explained.

"What was it that was the worse torment for you, miss?" Chi asked her as the mother's eyes started to well with tears.

"Since of my sickness I couldn't care for my daughter! I had to leave her in the hands of that monster that I married! I could hear her crying, every moment, knowing that I couldn't even help her even if I could get out of my bed. One night, which caused me to call onto Lucifer, was the night when he placed his hand on her. All because she had broken a bottle of wine, which I told him over and over again not to have around a child!" she screamed with anger in her voice, in rage at the memory of her child running to her, crying and telling her what had happened.

"That was the night you called Lucifer, wasn't it? When you decided that you had enough of the torment and abuse of your husband towards both you and your daughter?" Shiro asked as she nodded her head.

"I got enough strength to pick myself up from the cursed bed and call onto him. Lucifer came to me as he asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted him to make my husband be tormented till his last breath, he said it will cost me more than my soul. I asked him what else could I give to him? he then saw my baby, who I wanted to be protected, sleeping in the bed, soundly. He said that he wanted my child. He promised he wouldn't harm her and would keep her away from anyone, who wanted to harm her." Mother answered.

"What happened after that?" Mau asked as she turned to face them.

"He gave me a week to say goodbye to my daughter, which I spoiled her rotten that week and told her that she was going to be free from that dreaded place. Then I committed suicide as a way to give my soul to him. It caused my daughter to go to our neighbors, who took care of her, and I watched as my husband was tormented to his last breath, being drove mad." She claimed.

"Why would you do that to your own child? Your daughter is now being held captive with Lucifer doing who knows what to her? He lied to you when he said he'll care for her and keep her away from people, who would want to harm her! He's probably tormenting her with whatever kind of punishment that comes to his mind!" Emi shouted towards her as Mau hushed at her. Mother then shrieked as she pulled out a knife from her pocket and flew towards them.


	12. Chapter 12

I blinked my eyes a bit, trying to clear the sight that was before me, as I woke up to see I was in my old childhood bedroom, which brought heartbreaking memories that I had long made myself forget about, since of how much they hurt me dearly. I sat up as I watched my old night light spin around shining on the walls with animals. I stood up as I tried to get out of my bedroom, but the door was locked.

"come on! I had enough of this, okay, Lucifer! I want to go home and get out of here! Please let me out of here!" I shouted as I banged onto the door, trying to slam it open. After a bit of banging on it for a couple of minutes, I heard laughter crawling into my ears. I turned to see Lucifer on my bed, facing me with a sick smirk on his face that made my stomach twist from the sight of it.

"You can leave this world of madness, but you have to do something for me and that's for you to come with me and live with me forever in hell. We'll be free from everything that dares to harm us." Lucifer stated as he flew towards me, placing my chin in his hands. I threw his hands away from my face as I growled at him.

"I will not ever go with you, especially into hell! Over my dead body will I go live with you! I rather die than be with you! Do you hear me, I rather die! So you better just kill me if you want me that badly." I shouted at him as I pushed him away from me, making him on the verge of falling to the ground from the impact. He stopped himself from falling onto the ground, though, as he looked up towards her as he smirked. He stood up straight as he brushed himself from the dust that had landed on him.

"So, you rather die than be with me, is that it?" He questioned as I nodded my head.

"I would in fact take my own life right here, right now." I told him as he chuckled.

"Oh, that is unneeded at all, my dear, but I wonder…" he started as he stopped himself as he flipped his hand, "Oh no, that's nothing you would even care about. I mean after all, you value your freedom way more then anything?" he said as I was confused.

"Where are you going at Lucifer?" I asked as he peered towards me with a smirk that told me that he had plan this whole thing out.

"Well how about would you rather be with me and live with me or will you want to watch your friends one by one die?" he asked as suddenly he waved his hand over the wall and there was this disgusting creature that was on the verge of attacking them.

"NO! Don't! please! Don't do it!" I begged him as I tried to run towards it, but Lucifer in a swift motion had me in his arms with his smirking face close towards mine.

"You have a choice, my dear. You either will live with me or you will watch as one by one they die in the most painful way there is. I will make it legendary, even in hell! So what is it going to be, my dear sweet Lily?" Lucifer threatened as I looked at the image. I started to cry as I looked onto the ground… and I chose.


End file.
